1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cutting injection molded original products.
2. Description of Related Art
Products such as optical lenses are major components in apparatuses such as camera devices. Optical lenses are typically made by injection molding.
An injection molded original product straight out of the mold typically includes a stub bar connected to one or more of the products, such as a row of optical lenses. A cutting machine is used to cut the products off the stub bar. Generally, the cutting machine is a heated metal knife. However, cutting edges made on the optical lenses by the heated metal knife may be too rough to satisfy the precision requirements of optical lenses. As a result, further processing of the optical lenses may be required.
Therefore, an improved cutting apparatus and method to cut injection molded original products and leave sharper cutting edges thereon is desirable to overcome the above-described deficiencies.